This invention relates to the field of digital communications, and more specifically to systems and techniques for exchanging information running a first Internet protocol (e.g., IPv6) in a second Internet protocol environment (e.g., IPv4).
New developments in information technology hold great promise for businesses, governments, academics, and consumers alike. Demand continues to escalate for “always-on” connectivity, mobility, and security. Each new day sees the introduction of new and improved Internet Protocol (IP)-enabled devices—each requiring an IP address so that they can participate in a computer network.
The Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) address space is being depleted due to the enormous growth of the Internet. In response, a new addressing system—Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) was developed. IPv6 networks offer increased address space for the growing number of web sites and IP-enabled devices. IPv6 also provides more security over IPv4 networks.
One application that IPv6 is well-suited for is mobile web casting, where one person can transmit content to a number of users from one casting (e.g., video stream). Live video streaming can be used for many diverse purposes such as broadcasting news, connecting friends and relatives in online chat rooms, conducting businesses online face to face, selling products and services, teaching online courses, monitoring properties, showing movies online, and so on.
However, one challenge to transitioning to IPv6 is compatibility with IPv4 networks and devices. Simply replacing the old components with the new components is in many cases prohibitively expensive. What is needed are tools, systems, and techniques for translating information between IPv6 and IPv4 standards.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for exchanging information between different Internet protocols.